1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an appliance for manipulating individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most difficult tasks facing caregivers for disabled individuals is washing the individuals. Currently, a disabled individual is transported to a shower stall or bathtub in a wheelchair where the individual is transferred to a bench or other support for washing. The transfer is a strain on the caregiver who must hold and physically move the disabled individual. The effort to transfer the disabled individual increases when, as is often the case, the disabled individual is a dead weight. Furthermore, the transfer of a disabled individual from a wheelchair to a bench or other support carries with it the risk of injury to the disabled individual and/or the caregiver.
When a disabled individual is unable to wash her/himself, the caregiver must perform this task also. The proper washing of a disabled individual is not a simple matter because the disabled individual must be moved to gain access to different parts of the body. Moreover, the caregiver must frequently use one hand to provide support for the disabled individual leaving only one hand free for the washing procedure.
Once the disabled individual has been washed, the disabled individual must be transferred from the bench or other support back to the wheelchair. This transfer again gives rise to the problems outlined above.